


Drowsy

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer afternoon turns interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the summerpornathon bonus challenges. Slightly edited.

Gwaine snores quietly. A small insect buzzes around his nose and he shifts in his sleep to get away from it. The sky is peacefully blue overhead, clouds floating lazily, billows of white in a sea of turquoise. It’s the kind of day that Camelot revels in after a long winter. Merlin lays on his side, watching Gwaine sleep, chewing on a blade of grass and picking at a dandelion.

Gwaine’s more than a little adorable when he’s sleeping, limbs relaxed and splayed across the sun-heated grass. His lips are parted and a stray strand of hair falls across his cheek.

Merlin spends a lot of time watching Gwaine and the other knights at practice. It’s one of the advantages of working for the prince. When he’s not avoiding a tankard thrown at his head, that is, or saving Arthur’s arse from yet another magical threat. But things have been peaceful all summer, allowing for plenty of relaxed moments like this one. A little too peaceful - it’s enough to make one nervous.

Gwaine he’s known for awhile now. When he’d first come to Camelot, Merlin thought he was kind of a ne’er-do-well, albeit a charming one with a heart of gold. He’s shaped up to be a fine knight, however, surprisingly willing to promise his life for the sake of the kingdom. Merlin’s gaze takes in his fine forearms, bare and tan in the warm sun, cords of muscles and sinew forged in the many hours of training; the strong thigh muscles swelling under his brown breeches. He was strong and muscled when he arrived and now he’s even more so. It’s all Merlin can do not to lay on top of him and rub until he gets off right there and then.

He’s got a bit of a thing for Gwaine - ever since he laid eyes on him in that tavern, the gleam in his eye and the insouciant flick of his hair. He’s saucy. (Merlin rolled that word on his tongue – saauucyyy. It was a funny word. Were men even allowed to be saucy or was that only women?)

He looks back at Gwaine and Gwaine’s looking at him thoughtfully, propped up on an elbow.

“You’re up.” Merlin says.

Gwaine stretches his arms. “Yep,” he says lazily, then he winces as he works out some kinks in his shoulders. Then he pulls Merlin over to him, one hand wrapped around his neck, and lays a big kiss on his lips.

Merlin pulls back in surprise, eyebrows raised. “What’s that for?”

“Because you’re cute.” Gwaine smiles.

“Oh, really?” Merlin sounds sceptical.

“Yep. That’s all.”

“I’m cute, eh? Since when?”

“Since always.” Gwaine’s hand slides down Merlin’s back, comes to rest on the swell of his backside. Merlin shifts, his mind focused on the location of Gwaine’s hand. He decides, ‘fuck it,’ and scoots in closer so his face is mere inches away from Gwaine’s.

Gwaine’s hand squeezes Merlin’s arse ever so slightly and Merlin feels the twitch of arousal in his groin.

“And you’re smart.” Gwaine goes back in for another kiss, softer this time.

“Loyal,” he murmurs against Merlin’s lips, following up with a delicate graze of his mouth against Merlin’s.

“Brave.” The hand caresses his backside and a warm tongue sweeps his lips.

“And funny.” Gwaine wraps Merlin in his arms, pressing their bodies together and slipping his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, so all Merlin can do is open up, feel his whole body give in to the strong arms holding him, the deliciously hot probing tongue and lips. This is exactly what he’s been thinking about for the longest time and it would be beyond the capability of any person to resist.

“Nnnghhgh,” he says articulately, tongue twining around Gwaine’s and wrapping his leg around the back of his thigh so he can feel Gwaine’s swelling hard-on against his own.

When they break away for some air, Merlin says, “If I’d known you felt that way about me, I would have tried something on a long time ago.”

“Merlin, I’ve been throwing simmering glances your way for months. You have many virtues but apparently keen observation isn’t one of them.”

Merlin laughs and rolls his hips against Gwaine’s. “Well, from now on I promise to devote careful attention to every detail of your lovely self so as not to miss a single thing.”

Gwaine’s mouth hovers over Merlin’s. “If it involves extensive use of your mouth and hands, I’m in. Or any other part of your anatomy you think is necessary.”

“Excellent choice,” Merlin manages to get out before Gwaine smothers his mouth in another devouring kiss.


End file.
